Troubled Girls
by XxSadakoxX
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"

**"Inner Sakura"**

'Thinking'

_Stress on words/Notes_

_-----------------------_

**Title**: Troubled Girls

**Summary**: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.

**Pairings**:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

**Troubled Girls**

**Chapter 1**

**CRASH! SMASH! BAM!**

"SAKURA! YOU BROKE THE ALARM AGAIN!" Ino yelled at me as I threw my Barbie alarm clock at the door.

"That thing is pure evil it woke me up! Plus Inner Sakura didnt like it." I huffed.

"It's supposed to wake you up!You and your damn split personality." Ino growled as she picked up pieces of the poor alarm. "Hey I happen to enjoy having Inner Sakura around...she's my friend!" I defended myself...about myself.

"Ino leave her alone, your only egging her on." Tenten said from the doorway as she twirled a kunai in her hand.

"I-Im sure s-she didnt m-mean it Ino." Hinata said from behind Tenten.

"Bite me Tenten, and Hinata im almost positive she did it on purpose." Ino screamed.

"Want to loose all that pretty blonde hair of yours Ino?" Tenten asked with a sinister voice and kunai in her hand.

"EEP! Save me Sakura!" Ino ran and hid behind me.

"N-No violence!" Hinata said quietly.

"Bio time!" chibi Sakura held up a sign.

-----------------------

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 17

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Problem: Split Personality, claims she has every mental illness out there. Violent and 'Evil'

hobbies include back talking, starting fights and egging people on.

-----------------------

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 17

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Problem: Loud,obnoxious and annoying. Not to mention completely obsessed with herself. Bad temper.

Loves to egg Sakura on.

------------------------

Name: Tenten

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Problem: Obesessed with sharp objects, insists carrying weapons to school, can basically turn anything into weapons.

Tomboy and Violent, thinks she's chinese. Constantly fighting with Ino.

-----------------------

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age:17

Hair: Navy or Purpleish

Eyes:White

Problem: Shyness. Stutters. Cant look people other than friends in the eye. Strongly dislikes violence.

----------------------

"Wow, we're screwed up!" I said happily.

"No shit." Ino spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yayness! Now time for school! Oh no todays the first day of school! We're so gonna be late!" I said running around trying to brush my waist lenght pink hair,brush my teeth, get dressed and get my bag together all at once.

"Come on girlies!" Ino said waving the keys in the air. Tenten snatched them and we all marched out of our apartment. We walked down to the convertible and hopped in. Ino and Hinata in the back and I was in the passengers seat while Tenten drove. We made our way down to the school and pulled in the student parking lot. A black car pulled in beside us and five guys got out. A guy with long brown hair and white eyes got out of the drivers seat and a guy with red hair and green eyes got out of the passenger seat. Three more popped out of the back. One had black hair in the shape of a chicken and black eyes, another with blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers on his face, and lastly a guy with a big brown ponytail and brown eyes.

"Oh my god! ALIENS!" I yelled pointing at the car.

"Oh no... not more pretty boy morons." Tenten muttered at the 'pretty boys' as she pulled a needle out of her hair and ran her tongue along it.

"Ohhh he's hot!" Ino said while pointing at the guy with black hair.

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata called out.

Meanwhile the guys were just staring with blank faces at the strange girls that had just gotten out of the car next to them.

Neji cleared his throat. "Hello Hinata-sama." he said coldly.

"Hey asshole be nice to her! She's delicate." I yelled making the other girls sigh.

"Who are you. .." he said more than asked."Also I think I would know that, I am her cousin after all."

"Haruno Sakura, number one mentally ill girl. And you wanna take this outside?" I asked waving my fist at him.

"You stupid girl, we are outside." he retorted.

"No..right now im still in the car, so if you want to take this outside I will happily get out of the car." I said smartly.

All of the rest of the people sweatdropped and sighed. The girls were embarrassed to be seen with me and the guys were somewhat scared, with the exception of Gaara and Sasuke. Neji was mad and I was smirking.

"Listen you bitch nobody makes me look bad!" he growled and lunged for me.I jumped out of the car and dodged around him and fell into Gaara.

"Get off me." he said with a deadly voice.

"Negative." I replied mechanically.

"Sakura get off him." Ino said, now scared for her friends life. She had heard of Sabaku no Gaara, the schools biggest bully.

"No way he looks like a panda! I love pandas!" I said as I hugged him. He stayed still. Everyone was shocked. Neji was fuming, not liking that fact that she made him look bad, and then moved on so quickly. He really did not like her hanging on his friend.

"Panda-chan you are so cute!" I squealed.

"Um Sakura he looks like he wants to kill you." Ino said.

"Oh cheetos, He's my new friend right Mr.Panda?" I asked him.

"No. Get off me now." he growled.

"Your no fun." I said as I hugged him tighter. "Your one of my friends now." I told him as I stuck out my tongue.

"Put that away before I do something with it." he said.

"Ew! Pervert! Tenten attack!" I yelled making him flinch at the loud noise.

"You girl have a dirty mind." Gaara said.

"Hello my name is Haruno Sakura and you are?" I held my hand out to him. He relutantly shook it and replied. "Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hello Sabaku no Gaara, you have a hot name." I said with a smile making him uneasy. In the past whenever someone smiled at him, it always ended bad. I jumped up and gave him another hug. He went stiff but soon wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Neji, Sasuke, who were once smirking, and the girls were shocked. The warning bell rang and we dropped what we were doing to get our schedules from the front office. The guys left us there and walked to their class.

"Ah you four must be the new transfer students from Oto High." the secretary smiled. We nodded as she signed us in and gave us our schedules. We waited for her to assign us a guide, since we all had the same classes. Soon Gaara walked in and I ran up to him and jumped on him. "Gaara my love!" I squealed. He growled and threw me off of him. I giggled.

"That was fun can we do it again!" I said as I got ready to jump him again. A hand grabbed the back of my shirt and sat me in a chair before pinning me there with kunais.

"Tenten...let me go!" I whined.

"No." she said.

"TENNNNTENNN!" I wailed.

"Let her go or I'll kill you." Gaara said dangerously.

Tenten gulped and pulled each and every one of the kunai's pinning me to the chair off of me. I jumped into Gaara's arms thanking him over and over again. "Get off me woman." he growled.

"Sakura and anyways moving on, let's all follow Gaara to class!" I said jumping for joy.

He nodded and started walking out of the office. We followed quietly...or the other girls did. I was bouncing off the walls, waving at random people and poking Gaara. He slapped my hand away three or four times before realizing I wasnt planning on stopping. He sighed and slid open the door to the classroom with ease, stepping back to let us in. I walked in first...well more like pranced in, attracting the attention of the students sitting at their desks. The teacher, Iruka, stood up and smiled.

"Class we have four new students.Meet Sakura,Tenten,Ino and Hinata." he said pointing to each as he said our names.

"Hello world I am Sakura! I like...um...I dislike alot of things and alot of people. My dreams are to take over the world and turn schools into hehe..." I looked down smiling and looked up with an evil look on my face, but continued. "...Grocery stores! That sell bunnies!" I said taking a bow leaving the students scared and unsure of what to think about the rest of them.

"Im Tenten, I like weapons and sharp things. I dislike pretty boys, annoying people, no offense Ino and Sakura.My dream is to own a weapon store." she said.

"Im Ino, the sexiest girl out of the four of us." she stuck her tongue out at me and continued. "I like...boys, um boys and boys. I dislike Sakura's temper and lazy people. My dream is to continue my parents flower shop." she smiled at all the boys in the room as Iruka sweatdropped.

"M-My name i-is Hinata. M-My dream i-is to take o-over m-my family d-dojo. I l-like being around m-my friends. I d-dislike violence." she said while playing with her fingers.

"Well girls take a seat next to...Oh. Sakura next to Gaara, Hinata next to Naruto. Tenten next to Neji and Ino next to Shikamaru."

"Yay!" I shouted while Gaara groaned.

"Me next to pretty boy!" Tenten said, taking out her kunai.

"I said I hate lazy people!" Ino shouted while pulling on her pony tail.

"..." Hinata was too shy and too quiet to say anything.

Suddenly we heard a desk being thrown.

"Ino." I sighed.

"ARG STOP SAYING TROUBLESOME!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru while shaking him back and forth.

"I would if you would let me go you troublesome pig!" he shouted back.

I laughed and Gaara smirked at the fact that one of his friends could get the girl upset like that. "Did you just call me a pig?" Ino asked calmly. Shikamaru shivered, not liking where this was going. "N-No...I didnt." he stuttered. 'Poor excuse for a man.' Gaara thought dissapointedly. I sighed and leaned over to Gaara. "Hey Gaara...pssh...Gaara." he ignored me. "GAARA!" I yelled in his ear. "WHAT WOMAN WHAT?" he shouted. At this point and time the whole class went from staring at Ino and Shikamaru's fight to the normally quiet Gaara, and the loud new girl, shouting at eachother. "What do you want." he said between gritted teeth.

"I want your hot body." I said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"You girl, are annoying." came his response.

"Thank you." I beamed at him.

"That wasnt a compliment." he said dryly.

"Sure it was, you just didnt know it." I replied.

"Im almost postive it wasnt."

"Well im double positive it was." I said smartly.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you?" he asked himself. But I answered him anyway.

"Because you secretly love me and want to be with me." I beamed.

"No I dont think that's it." he said while thinking. "I think its more because I HATE YOU!" he shouted at the end of the sentence.

"Oh goodie!" I squealed. "I've always wanted someone to hate me."

"Well now you do." he huffed and turned around.

I clapped and bounced in my seat, waiting for something fun to happen. With my friends around, it always comes soon.

"Want me to cut your long hair pretty boy?" Tenten asked in a dangerous voice. It seems Neji tried to touch her kunai...and she hates when people touch her weapons. Even Ino and I. I snickered behind my hand as Neji held onto his hair and backed away from the angry bun headed girl. "Hey Tenten-chan! Your bun is coming loose!" I called to her. Automatically she stopped chasing Neji and walked out to go to the bathroom to fix her hair. Neji walked over. "As much as I hate you...I would like to offer a truce and give my apologies as well as thanking you for stopping the bitch from hell." He said. I fumed.

I smiled nicely and walked up to him before raising my hand and smacking him across the head.

"Bastard. Dont talk about Tenten like that! She's a nice person, albeit a little psycho with sharp objects, she's still nice. Except for that one time I touched one of her swords...and she cut a piece of my sexy pink hair off...then told me to glue it back on, which didnt work let me tell you how hard it is to get glue out of your hair." I said ranting about my piece of hair that wouldnt fuse back with the others on my head.

"You do know you made her seem worse than I already thought she was dont you?" he said with a sweatdrop.

"Opps, well then let me erase your memory." I said waving my hand over his face. "There. What do you remember about the last few minutes?"

"Everything." he said dryly.

"Hmmm...this is bad. Well just dont tell Tenten what I said. Make your own judgements about her." I said with a bright smile. He nodded as Tenten walked in, her buns back in place.

"Bye bye baby thrown from the roof top, when they found the body the back had broke,ants infested the rotting eyes..." I was cut off by by Ino's hand coming over my mouth. Everybody had disgusted looks on their faces and were staring at me like I was insane..which by the way, I am. I let out a bout of evil snickers from behind the hand covering my mouth. Deciding it was time for her to let go, I bite her hand and she drew it away quickly.

"Ow she bit me!" Ino yelped.

"Gaara, would you take Ms. Haruno to the office please, I believe she may be in need of her medicine." Iruka asked Gaara, still slightly unnerved by my sweet little poem.

"Hn." came Gaara's response as he stood up and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the room. In the hallway he stopped and pulled me so I faced him. My eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Darting around, not focusing on any one thing or person. He gave up trying to get my attention. He dragged me down to the office and threw me in a chair before stomping up to the secretary and telling her my reason for being here. She looked uneasy at having me in there alone with her for ten minutes. After that he left. I sat there the whole ten minutes before the prinicple, Dr.Orochimaru came out and ushered me into his office.

"Now, Im also a nurse, so let me get you your medicine." Even in my unstable state, upon hearing he was a nurse, I let out a laugh. "What is so funny, can a man not be a nurse?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. I coughed nervously and shook my head. "Okay now, here is your meds and a cup of water. Take them and you can go back to class."

I took them and after sitting there for a minute, my vision cleared and I was able to think straight. I skipped back to class and opened the door. As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. They looked a little scared and a little nervous.

"Hi guys!" I said with a wave.

"Hi Sakura." they said at once.

"Im all better now, forgive me for my um...er...unique behavior." I apologized.

"It's okay." Iruka said and class continued with no more interruptions.

---------------

End Chapter.

---------------

Suna's assassin: Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"

**"Inner Sakura"**

'Thinking'

_Stress on words/Notes_

_-----------------------_

**Title**: Troubled Girls

**Summary**: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.

**Pairings**:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

**Troubled Girls**

**Chapter 2**

Now back into a stable state of mind I was able to complete my classwork, finish my homework for the night and help the other girls.I snickered when Ino did a fake laugh after she 'accidently' stabbed Shikamaru in the side with her sharpened pencil.

"Bitch." he hissed.

"What did you say?" Ino growled.

"Be a man Shikamaru! Be a man!" Naruto cried.

"I said.../_sigh_/ this is too troublesome." he said and laid his head down on the desk while facing away from Ino.

'Bad move' I thought.

"ARG! Dont ignore me!" Ino shrieked.

"Students back in your seats! And Sakura...thank you for helping people." Iruka said with a smile. I nodded and sat back down next to a glaring Gaara. "Hey Gaara?" I asked. He snorted to show he was semi paying attention. "I think...your super!" I said with a giggle. I pulled a Gaara plush doll out of my pocket and began glomping it. Everyone's attention was turned to me, glomping a doll. /_Class sweatdrops_/

"Hohoho Hehehe I will take over the world and..." I looked around slyly "...Make all guys...OBEY ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled, you could here thunder booming and lightening crackling above my head. The guys all backed away except for Gaara, who had his eyes on the life like doll of him.

"Where did you get that?" Gaara asked me quietly.

"I...made it." I said proudly.

"I...I...I WANT ONE!" He yelled, shocking the whole class.

"Uh...sure, I'll make you one tonight." I told him.

"Good." and he went back to his work.

"Hey Sakura can I have one made to look like pretty boy over here?" Tenten asked.

"Wow, tomboy I didnt know you liked me that much." Neji smirked.

"Oh...I dont. I just wanted to see what you would look like with short hair." she told him.

"Ohh that's a blow to his ego." I said with a whistle. Neji turned around and glared at me. I laughed at him and pulled out a voodoo doll.

"Now who to name this after..." I said pulling out a stack of pins,a lighter and some pliers.

"I know...hehe...Dr/Nurse.Orochimaru!" I giggled.

"The principle is a nurse?" Tenten asked.

"Hell yea!" I said as I stuck a pin in the head of the doll. You could hear a scream coming from down the hallway.

"MY HEAD!" the voice yelled.

I let out my evil laughter and in walked Dr.Orochimaru, clutching his head.

"Who did this?" he asked, glaring at everyone.

/_Class points to me_/

"Hehe..." I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Well well well, if it isnt Ms.Haruno, the new school psycho." Dr.Orochimaru glowered.

"Well well well, if it isnt Nurse Orochi." I said smirking.

"Dont call me that!" He whined.

"Nurse Orochi, why are you being so cruel?" I cried.

He snarled and stalked out of the room. Snickers were heard around the classroom. "You sure showed him eh Sakura?" Ino said. "Sakura?" she looked around to find me gone. Tenten and Hinata looked worried but then laughed when they heard another shout down the hallway.

**General Pov**

"Get away from me you demonic child!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Heal my injury or else!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Never! You made me sound gay!"

"So? takes one to know one." she pointed out.

By now every class in the hallway had been hanging out of the windows, watching her fight with the principle. In one hand was a voodoo doll and in the other was a needle. Some were laughing and others were hanging on their every words. The teachers watched in shock. Nobody had ever dared chase Orochimaru around and threaten him.

"Heal my hand!"

"No! Your the spawn of Satan! Heal it yourself!" Orochimaru ran in circles trying to get away from her.

"Hey my dad was a good man!" Sakura fumed.

"So you dont deny your father is Satan?" he stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Of course not." she said smartly.

"Sakura leave the poor man alone." Ino yelled.

"Not until he heals my hand!" Sakura growled as she pounced on the principle.

"Ow! she bit me!" he yelped.

"Dont feel bad Dr.Orochimaru, she bit me too." Ino said with sympathy.

"Sakura, why cant you be more like Ino over here, she's a good girl." he said.

"Good girl my ass. She beat me up this morning for breaking my alarm!" Sakura grunted as she made the move to jump him again.

Finally he decided to heal her hand but not before smacking her upside the head. She winced in pain as he pulled her by the ear to his office. He plopped her down in a chair and had a talk with her.

"You have disrupted the school day, how does that make you feel?" he said setting his hands in his lap.

"What are you a shrink too?" Sakura snorted.

"Yes I am. Now how does _that_ make you feel?"

"Scared for my sanity." she said.

"Good. Now this is your last chance. BE GOOD." he said and pushed her out of his office.

"Ass." she muttered.

"Heard that!" and he slammed the door.

She snickered and headed back to her class. Finally she belonged somewhere. This school year will be the best ever. 'I cant wait to make those dolls tonight, and see the smiling faces when I give them to their new owners. Hopefully Tenten and Neji will hook up and Shika and Ino, along with Hinata and Naruto.../_squeals_/ What cute couples!

Now for me...Gaara is a hottie with a bad attitude though...oh well.

-------------

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"

**"Inner Sakura"**

'Thinking'

_Stress on words/Notes_

_-----------------------_

**Title**: Troubled Girls

**Summary**: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.

**Pairings**:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

**Troubled Girls**

**Chapter 3**

By the time we got home it was time for me to work on the dolls, seeing as I finished my homework in school. I pulled out my stuffing and other materials to make them. First I made the Neji doll, then I made Gaara's mini Gaara doll. I placed them in plastic bags and set them with my school stuff. I walked downstairs to eat the dinner Hinata had prepared. "Tenten I have your doll ready, want me to just bring it to school tomorrow?" I asked. She had food in her mouth so she chose to nod instead.

"Yay Tenten's learned table manners!" I cheered.

She looked up and gave me the finger. I laughed it off and finsihed my meal. Thanking Hinata for cooking once again, I left to go take my shower. After washing,drying and changing I went downstairs once more to go watch tv with the girls.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I know! Lets watch Barbie Fairytopia!" Ino cried while holding the box.

"Okay!" we all cheered.

We all sat on the edge of our seats during the whole movie. I cried at the end. When that was done the rest went up to take their showers while I went straight to bed. During the night I woke up a few times and woke up covered in sweat. At about twelve at night I felt so digusting, since I had sweat all over my body, that I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I decided to make some more dolls. I made a Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru and then a Hinata,Tenten and Ino. I even went as far as to make a Dr.Orochimaru one as well. I put the dolls in plastic bags so I could give them to their new owners tomorrow. I cackled. "I wonder if Dr.Orochimaru will like the doll I made for him?" I asked aloud. I Packed my bag for tomorrow morning so I wouldnt be rushing around all the time. I curled up in my bed and fell asleep.

"Sakura time to get up!" Tenten yelled from the kitchen.

"Im up!" I responded.

I chose to wear a red zip up short sleeved shirt with a hood and a red and black skirt with black fishnet tights and black knee high boots. I changed and then brushed my hair. Brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag and shoes I made my way down the stairs without falling. "Hehe. I showed you stupid stairs." I gloated.

I twitched as the smell of eggs and bacon wafted up to my nose.

"Sakura! Breakfast!" Hinata called to me.

"Coming!" I said as I jumped over the remaining stairs.

"Smells good Hinata." I said while taking my seat.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Tenten came back in from changing and took her seat next to Hinata. Ino soon followed yawning. Sitting down next to me she dug into her food, showering me with chewed up eggs.

"Sick! eat normally you pig! You sprayed me with your food." I said wiping the food off my face.

"Sorry forehead girl." she apologized sarcastically.

"You should be." I replied smartly.

"Well then im not sorry anymore. Smart ass." she growled.

"At least im not a dumb ass." I taunted.

Tenten and Hinata sighed as they cleared the dishes before they all became smashed by us. Tenten shouted "We're gonna be late!" and we all rushed to get our things and leave. Jumping in the car they didnt care who drove, so I took the job. I pulled out of the driveway hitting a bush and making it go flying into the neighbors yard. They all held on to the seats, fearing they would end up like the poor bush. I almost hit three old people, six cars and two stop signs before I pulled into the student parking lot.

"Your not allowed to drive anymore. Give me the keys." Tenten demanded.

"Fine." I pouted as I took the keys out of the key thingy.

"Thank god we're alive!" Ino cried.

"I know...Sakura do you have a license?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, it took me awhile but yeah, I have one." I said.

"They should take it away." Tenten said as she grabbed her bag out of the car.

"How rude." I said.

I took my own bag out of the back and we headed upstairs to our first class. When we took our seats I got out my bag filled with dolls. "Tenten here." I said handing her the Neji doll and the Tenten doll. "Cute!" she squealed. I handed Neji a second one I made of him, Naruto got his, along with Sasuke,Gaara, Shikamaru and Ino.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hn. Thanks." Gaara said staring at the doll with happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah thanks 'Kura." Ino spoke up after playing with her dolls blonde hair.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata said quietly.

After handing them out we all sat them on our desks, and it attracted alot of attention from the rest of the class who wanted one. I told them they cost ten dollars and I would take requests for them. Some wanted a doll that looked like their crush others wanted one that looked like them. Soon I had a list filled of people who wanted a doll.

"Hehehehe...Im gonna be rich!" I cackled.

"Sakura your already rich." Ino reminded me.

"Hehehehe...Im gonna be RICHER!" I cackled again.

"Sakura could you stop your scaring my class." Kakashi said.

"Meep! Sorry." I squeaked.

"That's better." he said and ordered everyone to sit down in their seats. We took our seats quietly and sat awaiting our instructions. I smiled when I saw my friends with their dolls on their laps. Even the cold Gaara had his mini Gaara doll siting in his lap. I smirked when I saw Sasuke making his doll run it's hand through it's hair just like he does. But what really made me smile was Neji fighting with his.

"Im hotter!"

"..."

"Dont talk back to me like that!" Neji shouted unaware of the stares he was getting.

"..."

"Im so much better than you and you know it." he huffed.

"..."

"No I swear to god im hotter than you."

"..."

"I am-" he was cut off by me screaming "Neji! It's a doll it doesnt talk back!" he blushed and realized he had been fighting with it in front of the class.

"Thank you Sakura, now back to the lesson, unless Mr.Hyuuga has anymore problems he'd like to discuss with Neji Jr." As soon as that came out of Kakashi's mouth I fell out of my chair laughing.

"Oh my god! Neji Jr.! Do you know how wrong that sounded!" I said in between gasps for air.

Kakashi chuckled as I sat myself back in my chair, still giggling. The lesson was finished about ten minutes before the bell was to ring, so we had some free time. I walked up to Neji and pointed to him, and laughed. He glared at me and turned his head. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Damn Sakura give the guy a break." Ino commanded.

"Yeah Sakura, we're not all perverted like you." Tenten said.

"But it was pretty funny." Naruto defended me.

"Thank you Naruto, im glad someone else agrees with me." I smiled at him.

He walked up and gave me a high five before going to talk to Hinata. I went back to my seat and I began to stare at Gaara. "Do you need something?" he asked dryly. "Yeah, I want you to admit you thought Neji fighting with the doll was funny." I giggled.

"It was not funny, but it was amusing, there are you happy now." he snapped.

"Whoa, someones got PMS." I joked.

"Leave me be woman." he growled.

"Or what?" I was testing his patience.

"Or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me I'll come back to haunt you forever and annoy you every day." I smiled.

"You already annoy me every day." he mumbled.

"Great. Then my job here is finished." and I skipped over to Sasuke who was fixing his hair in his mirror. "Boo!" I popped up behind him. "Hi Sakura." he said without flinching. "How come you werent scared?" I asked. "I saw you in the mirror dumb ass." he smirked. "Damn...must...annoy...someone..."I said like I would die if I didnt annoy someone. "Go annoy Neji, he enjoys it. And Tell him the bunnies are coming, he'll really like that." Sasuke said. "Okay!" I cried and bounced over to Neji.

"You again?" he grumped.

"The bunnies are coming!" I screeched.

"AHHHH! NOT THE BUNNIES! Beware of the bunnies." he said in a low, shaky voice.

"Bwahahahahahaha Fear The Bunnies!" I cackled.

" I fear the bunnies. I fear the bunnies. I fear the bunnies." he muttered while rocking back and forth.

I looked at him like he was retarded and I grabbed my stuff as the bell rang. Next victim: Gai sensei.

-------------

End Chapter

-------------

Kisshi-chan: Finally finished this chapter. It took forever because I kinda forgot about it...xD Sorry! My bad...I thought it was this other chapter which was done but when I looked...it was actually this one! Go figure. Well anyways im really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"

**"Inner Sakura"**

_'Thinking'_

_Stress on words/Notes_

_-----------------------_

**Title**: Troubled Girls

**Summary**: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.

**Pairings**:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

**Troubled Girls**

**Chapter 3**

"Ha!" I cried as I ran into the locker room with Tenten, Hinata and Ino behind me sighing. The other girls backed away and changed quickly before running into the gym. I giggled and looked around before pouncing on an unsuspecting Gaara, who just happened to come out the the locker room himself. He detached himself from my arms and walked a little bit ahead, looking over his shoulder every few minutes, almost as if he was paranoid that I would jump him again. Ino, Tenten and Hinata came out and watched me chase Gaara around the small hallway. "Get away from me you freak!" he yelled. The girls sweatdropped and followed the other boys into the large room where gym was held.

"Hey Gaara, can I have a piggyback ride?" I asked.

"No."

"Please?" I pouted.

"I said no damnit!" he shouted, catching the attention of the class and Gai-sensei.

"Mr. Sabaku, Give the youthful girl a piggyback ride." he ordered.

"Hn." and he walked over to me, kneeled down and let me jump on his back. I smiled and slapped his back, making him go faster. "Okay you can stop." he let me down, glared at Gai and stood over in the corner with a scowl on his face. Neji and Sasuke automatically were at his side. Naruto was over talking to a blushing Hinata. I smiled at her when she looked over my way. I snuck over to the dark corner where the three angsty boys stood. I crawled on the floor behind the bleachers that were close to the corner. Finally I made it and I stood up close to their backs. I placed my arms around Gaara's waist and smiled when he went stiff.

"Haruno. Release me now." he growled.

"Nah, not gonna do it." I replied.

"And why not?" he asked quietly.

"Because I like you!" I cried dramatically.

I didnt see the small blush that appeared on his face, but a jealous Sasuke did. As soon as the blush appeared, it was gone. He was still stiff in my grasp, but I didnt care. I would soon get him to be comfortable around me. I hope it would be soon. Sasuke ripped me off of Gaara and into his arms. "Im all your's baby." he whispered seductively in my ear. I pushed him off of me and said "I want Gaara not you." The look on his face was priceless. He frowned and stomped over to Naruto to go beat him up. Gaara was smirking at the angry look Sasuke had just gave him. _'It seems as though Sasuke likes Haruno. Well he wont get her...wait I dont care if he likes her!' _Feeling sure of himself, he nodded and looked over to me. I was currently watching him from the corner of my eye, just waiting for him to make a move.

"Hey Gaara."

"..."

"Hey Gaara."

"..."

"Hey Gaara"

"..."

"I think im in love."

"What!"

"Yeah, I think im in love."

"Hn." he said trying to pretend he didnt care, when deep down inside of him, he was a curious mess. He wanted to know, and yet he didnt. He was scared to know who I liked, and even if he wouldnt admit it, he wanted it to be him. "Ah, he's handsome, cool and semi-nice." I sighed during my short daydream. Gaara scowled and started to walk away. "Wait!" I called out and as he turned around, I glomped him. "Wha-?" he started but stopped when I kissed him on the cheek and bounced over to my friends.

"Were you just...flirting with Gaara?" Ino asked with disbelief.

"Yep!"

"Why? He could kill you within a minute or even a second!" Ino shouted.

I just rolled my eyes and took a seat on the floor along with Hinata. "I-I think i-its good that S-Sakura is m-making friends." she smiled at me. "Thankies!" I grinned. "But I dont think he considers me a friend yet, but he will!" I threw my fist in the air. That always makes my friends smile, so Ino sighed and agreed with Hinata. "Good job Pig, you stopped being so stubborn." Ino huffed and looked over to where Shikamaru was sitting on the floor playing a game with a boy names Chouji. "Someone has a crush!" I squealed, just loud enough for my friends to hear. "W-What! I do not!" she stuttered. I nodded with a crazy smile on my face. "Sakura, your the one with a crush on creepy no eyebrows over there." Tenten pointed out.

"True. But he's hot."

"Ok...he's hot, but he's still kind of creepy." she agreed.

"Hell yea!"

"Well I still dont see why he hasnt hurt you or killed you yet, I mean you practically molested him a few minutes ago." Ino snickered.

"True again, Sakura?" Tenten grinned mischievously.

"Maybe he's madly in love with me!" I cried dramatically.

"Or maybe he's waiting for the right time when there's no witnesses." a voice came from behind me. The girls froze and Hinata looked terrified. I leaned back and rested my head on his legs. "Get off me Haruno." he muttered coldly. "But Panda-chan!" I whined as he winced. "Do not call me that." he spat. "I jumped up and inspected him before...He was in my arms and my head was resting in his chest. He sighed.

------------------

End Chapter

------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"  
**"Inner Sakura"**  
'Thinking'  
_**Stress on words/Notes**_

-----------------------  
Title: Troubled Girls  
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.  
Pairings:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

-----------------------

**Troubled Girls  
Chapter 5 **

"Remove yourself from my person, before I remove you myself." he growled with an evil smirk on his face. "You can remove me and then we can go and make babies!" I yelled, letting the whole class hear. I could see Neji and Sasuke laughing in the corner. He grabbed my arm and led me into the hallway outside of the gym as I waved bye bye to my friends. They looked worried as the door shut. About five minutes later we came out with our hair messed up and our clothes wrinkled. Everybodies eyes widened.

"Sakura! What?...Ew!" Ino wrinkled her nose.

"What did I do?" I asked very confused at the moment.

"You made out with him?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Hell no! We wrestled." I said smugly. "And I won."

"Liar." Gaara muttered from behind me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was worth a try? Hey Gaara wanna go make out, that way they have something to talk about?" I asked boredly. "No, I might get retard germs." he smirked. "Yeah, your right...Hey! Im not a retard!" I yelled. He chuckled evilly as I backed away. He kept walking towards me. "What's wrong Sakura, I thought you wanted to make out?" his smile now looking more like a bloodlusting maniac. "I do, very much!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. He look shocked, as if he thought he would scare me off, but so not true.

"Let's go then." I motioned towards the locker room. He sighed but followed. "Wait. If you don't want to do this, then don't. I wont make you." I said seriously. He smirked and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the hallway. Pushing me against the wall, his lips crashed down upon mine in a heated and passionate kiss. After two minutes we didnt stop to breathe. I knew our friends were hiding at the door, just standing there and watching us. I think he knew it as well. He deepened the kiss. I gasped as his tongue ran across my lips, begging for entrance. I allowed it, parting my lips just enough for him to get through. I melted at the feel of his tongue making it's way around my mouth. His arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me closer to his body. By the time we finished, our friends had left.

"Phew." I muttered.

He grabbed my arm as I made the move to leave and pulled me against his chest. "Huh?" I tilted my head. "Mine." he said into my hair and he stalked off. I shook my head, said "I so don't get the creepy guys." and I walked back into the gym where my friends were giggling as Gaara walked back over to Sasuke and Neji.

"Gawd, that was some kiss." Ino sighed happily.

"You could've hid yourself better." I grinned.

"You knew we were there?" Tenten asked.

"Um yeah?" I snickered.

"S-Sorry Sakura." Hinata blushed.

"We didn't think you would actually make out with him." Ino and Tenten said in unison.

"Why wouldn't I? He's like uber hot." I smiled.

They grinned and looked over at Gaara, who was being hounded by Neji and Sasuke in their little corner. "Let's go tease him." Ino whispered. I quickly nodded and smiled. "This is going to be fun!" Tenten cheered. We skipped over to the guys, all of us holding hands, making us look kind of strange and freaky. Neji coughed to get the guys attention, and they turned to us before Sasuke screeched "Lesbians!" and hid behind Gaara. I snickered, sauntered up to Gaara and planced a hand on his chest. He smirked and whispered "I knew you couldn't resist me." I huffed and retracted my hand as I stomped off, angrily.

"What's she so angry about?" Neji sweatdropped and ducked when a shoe came flying at his head.

"You asshole!" I screeched, "You stole my shoe!"

"What? You threw the freakin thing at me!" Neji defended himself.

"I would never throw my precious shoe, you lie!" I shouted and grabbed the shoe from behind Neji, before stroking it and telling it I loved it. They all looked at me like I was psycho, which I kind of was, but shhh! Don't tell anyone. I began to giggle and Gaara would not stop glaring at me. I think I was annoying him, but who cares. Haha.

"Gaara my love!" I cried dramatically and threw myself at him, physically. He looked shocked, seeing as I was just mad at him a few minutes ago. I shrugged mentally, knowing that I had terrible mood swings, but they should know that by now.

"Gaara my love!" Sasuke mimicked me in a girly voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" I smiled seductively and snickered inwardly when Gaara frowned. He didn't like the attention that was being given to his friend. Heh. Friend. Gaara didn't really have friends, but Sasuke and Neji considered themselves his friends and followed him around.

"So...Sakura, are you and Gaara together?" Tenten asked with a grin.

I blushed and looked at everything but Gaara, so I missed the tiny blush that covered his cheeks. "Hehehe...I take it you two _**L-O-V-E **_each other." Ino teased. I gasped and pointed behind her. "Shikamaru naked!" Ino turned around and shouted, "Where!" before realizing it was just a joke and her face was beet red. I knew it, she had to have a crush on Shika-poo. Haha. totally forgetting all about them teasing Gaara and I, I plopped down on the ground and leaned against the wall before stretching.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow when they all started staring at me.

"Why are you actually doing gym?" Tenten asked.

"My legs hurt, I'm trying to make them feel better." I whined and rubbed my sore thigh.

"Must be from all of that weight you're carrying around." Sasuke smirked as the color drained from everyone's faces.

"_**UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU'RE DEAD AS A RUN OVER SQUIRREL!**_"

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story.

"Talking"  
**"Inner Sakura"**  
'Thinking'  
_**Stress on words/Notes**_

-----------------------  
Title: Troubled Girls  
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura, a crazy girl with a split personality. Meet Ino, a loud and obnoxious girl. Meet Tenten, a girl obsessed with sharp objects, lastly meet Hinata, a shy girl that somehow got roped into this group of misfits.  
Pairings:SakuraGaara,InoShika,TenNeji,HinaNaru.

-----------------------

**Troubled Girls  
Chapter 6**

Let's just say that Sasuke may not be able to have children in the future. He limped back in, slightly bent over and cursing the whole way. All eyes went to me, so I began to whistle innocently. Ino smirked, knowing that Sasuke deserved it. "Well that's what you get for talking about a girl's weight." she snapped when he gave her the finger. I smiled at her, which she returned before having a mood swing. "Next time, Forehead Girl, Don't eat so much for breakfast that your legs end up hurting!"

"So it's okay for you to call her fat, but I can't say anything?" Sasuke groaned in pain, while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's okay for girls to do it but if a guy does it, he goes to hell." Tenten said in a sinister voice.

"Girls are psycho." Shaking his head, Neji frowned.

"And guys are super duper retarded." she shot back.

"P-Please don't f-fight." Hinata stepped in between Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah Tenten, Nejina isn't worth it." I grinned.

"Nejina?" he whispered, now scared the nickname would get around school.

Sasuke outright laughed, which scared most of the students. A laughing Sasuke was not a pretty sight, let me tell you. It was creepy and made you want to vomit at the same time. He was better off being cold and silent, but...that most likely wasn't going to happen because I think he inhaled car exhaust a little too much when he was a kid, and it fucked him up. Neji, finally having had enough of being laughed at, kicked Sasuke in the shin. **Hard**.

"Ow you butt-fuck." Sasuke growled.

"Serves you right." Mockingly, Neji smirked and threw his hair over his lovely, strong shoulder. Just like a girl.

"Nejina, would you like to eat lunch with us today?" Tenten asked, trying to fight down the smile that was threatening to appear.

"Hn." he decided not to answer her, and pretended that he never heard the embarrassing nickname. In his mind, Tenten was a mute and couldn't speak, so therefore, the nickname did not exist.

"I guess Nejina is sulking Ten, why don't we let him think about it." I said wisely.

"Wow Sakura, you actually said something smart for once!" Ino gasped.

I pouted before pouncing on her and giggling as we fell to the floor. "Thanks for breaking my fall Ino-pig." I joked. "You and all that blubber make one great cushion."

"SAKURA!" she shouted, pushing me off her.

"Ow. My ass." I groaned and rubbed my sore behind.

"Want me to give you a massage?" Sasuke winked.

"A massage for my ass?" I raised an eyebrow, my eye twitching insanely.

He backed away after noticing the common signs that a girl is pissed. Number one, the clenched fist. Number two, the eye twitch. And number three, the fire in their eyes. I so far, had two of the three signs. The clenched fist and the twitching. So he took this as his chance to escape before the last sign appeared. And let me tell you...he ran far away. Cackling, I looked around at my strange group of friends. They were strange to say the least, each one looked different, well except Neji and Hinata. But that was obvious seeing as they were related. I sweatdropped, sometimes I'm not too bright.

Gaara's red hair was almost similar to my own pink hair, but he'd probably kill me if I said that.

Sasuke's dark hair looked like a ducks ass, but I think he'd go into emo mode if I even mentioned a duck's butt around him.

Neji...two words. Male Ponytail.

Tenten's buns looked like she stuck two of those little plastic things that gumball machine toys came in, on the top of her head and then wrapped her hair around them.

Ino...whore hair. Haha!

Hinata...really short purplish blue bob. It was kind of strange looking...and those long strands in the front could be used as handles or something.

Yeah...we're all very different. I'm not sure if that's a good thing though. Some of us are a little too different if you catch my drift. Neji...I secretly think he's a homo, while Sasuke is just plain emo with a little cougha lotcough of homo mixed in. Gaara...I'm not too sure about him. I know for a fact he's not a homo nor is he emo...what a mystery. While I thought about my friends, I did not notice that they were staring at me.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?" I raised an eyebrow once I snapped out of it.

"You were..._thinking_." she whispered the word 'thinking' like it was a secret.

"Oh no! What's going to happen to the world!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh god, I know! The sky's gonna fall and then we'll all be smuuuuuusssshhhhed!" Ino cried dramatically.

"Freaks." Gaara muttered under his breath.

I turned to him with a smile, just waiting for the right moment. He slowly backed away, almost like he knew something bad was going to happen. Which it did. I ran up to him...and jumped on his shoulders, making us both go crashing to the ground. Gravity was a bitch


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! well sorry its taking a long time and all but I really wanted to make a Halloween special, but it took too long so i couldn't i would like to say i decided to take my requirement down. i'll update when i can, but thanks to projects, it will take a while i am currently working on the next chapter and it will be up later today, or early tomorrow if i can get a miracle. I still have 2 more projects to do and i procrastinate a lot.**

**In the next chapter, i will have 2 Oc characters. well i think thats it.**

**Suna's Assassin **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok here is the next chapter...finally. I hope it is good at least. Well ok lets start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the characters, books/movies/games/anime's or places that may be used in this story. **

**Chapter 7**

Ring! Ring! RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!

CRASH!

"Wha- another fucking alarm clock!" Ino shouted getting up.

"Thats the ninth one this month, why must you kill them all!?"

"They annoy inner Sakura, I told you already." Sakura said, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, wake up or we'll be late!" Ino yelled dragging a half consious Sakura out of bed.

The two quickly changed and hurried downstairs to meet up with Tenten and Hinata, who were just getting the table ready. Sakura took on whiff of the air and immediatlely forgot her tiredness. She ran down the stairs and sat down ready to eat.

"Let me guess, she broke another clock?" Tenten asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, unfortunatley." Ino sighed.

"Um... g-good morning e-everyone." Hinata said joining the others.

"The food smells great!" Sakura yelled.

"T-thanks." Hinata said. She blushed slightly.

"We need to hurry, we're gonna be late!" Tenten yelled.

Everyone scarfed down their food and ran for the car with their bags in hand. Sakura somehow managed to get the keys from Tenten and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Where are the- Sakura I said you weren't allowed to drive!" Tenten yelled. Running to stop Sakura.

"Aw, come on, I'll be careful!" Sakura whined.

"Hurry up times running out!" Ino yelled from the backseat.

"Ok."Tenten sighed in defeat.

' We are so doomed.' Tenten thought.

"**This will be fun!" Inner Sakura said.**

'I hope we live.' Ino thought

"Here we go!" Sakura yelled, slamming her foot on the gas pedal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tenten,Ino and Hinata screamed as they clung to each other tightly.

Sakura was just as bad as before. She passed 4 cars and took a lot of sharp turns. She destroyed another bush, almost hit 4 pedestrians, and ran a red light before pulling into the student parking lot.

Sakura jumped out and yelled, " That was fun, right guys?" She turned around and saw her friends fall out of the car.

"LAND!" They yelled.

Tenten glared at Sakura ad grabbed the keys away.

"N-never again." Tenten panted.

"Aw."

The girls quickly got up and ran to class. When they got in they saw the boys were already in their desks waiting. Each girl took their seats and pretended nothing happened.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, noticing Hinata was still a bit shakin' up.

"N-nothing..." Hinata said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, all Sakura did was try to kill us." Ino said sarcasticaly

"How did she--"

"Don't ask." Tenten said taking her seat next to Neji.

Sakura, now in her hyper mood, decided to annoy Gaara while they waited for the teacher to begin class. Sakura stealthly made her way behind Gaara and pounced on him. After a few seconds of struggling under Sakura's weight, a very pissed off Gaara stood up.

"Morning Panda-chan!" Sakura yelled ignoring Gaara's Death glares. Gaara's eye began to twitch.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO ANNOYING?!" He yelled.

" Sorry, she forgot her medication this morning." Ino said

" Well then looks like-

Their conversation was cut short by Iruka coughing to get their attention. The group turned to the teacher.

"Good morning everyone, before we begin class today, I'd like you to meet your new classmates. They just transferred here from OHS. I believe, Oh! Come in you two." Iruka said as he opened the door to let the students in.

**Sorry! I just wanted to stop here I would like to know if you guys think I should change anything. Thats all for now... I guess... sorry for the shortness.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I am back with that long awaited next chapter!! You know what? I have had the worst of luck all month… I am currently in the process of writing my first dun da da dah- AKUROKU STORY!! I never wrote one before so wish me luck! And my laptop has been down for the last week and I couldn't do anything but today I got it back and its better than before!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my characters.**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'**inner'**

**Chapter 9- Guess who!**

**Recap-**

"_Good morning everyone, before we begin class today, I'd like you to meet your new classmates. They just transferred here from OHS. I believe, Oh! Come in you two." Iruka said as he opened the door to let the students in._

* * *

"See, I told you I still knew my way around here!" A girl yelled triumphantly.

"Whatever." A boy mumbled.

A girl with sandy blonde hair styled into four ponytails walked in to the room. Behind her a boy wearing a black hat that looked like cat ears and face paint stepped in.

'_What are __**they**__ doing here!?'_ Gaara mentally yelled.

"Hello everyone! My name is Temari and this is my brother kankuro." Temari said.

"Are you the new students? Tenten asked.

"What?" Kankuro replied.

"New students? We just came back from a trip and decided to bring our adorable little brother lunch!" Temari said holding up a bento box.

"Where is he anyway, I'm sure this is his class…"

Gaara tried to act invisible. How could he forget that those two came back today? Even worse, why didn't they go home and wait for him like normal people!?

"I found him! Hey Gaara! Did you miss us?" Temari yelled running to him, and catching him in a tight hug. Kankuro followed glancing around at the kid staring at the scene.



'_Gaara is so gonna kill us later.' _He smirked.

"What the hell are you two doing here!" Gaara demanded.

"We came to give you your lunch."Temari said smiling.

"WOW! Gaara I never knew you had siblings!" Sakura yelled.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata nodded, and introduced themselves. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto waved. While Sasuke just ignored the scene.

"You didn't tell your new friends about us? That's mean." Kankuro said while pretending to look hurt.

"Why would I tell-

"Um excuse me, Iruka began, sorry to interrupt this touching moment but where are the new transfer students?" he asked.

"Oh, those kids in the hall? I think they're still standing out there." Kankuro said looking up.

"WHAT!"Iruka yelled as he ran out the door.

"You two always need to embarrass me don't you?" Gaara said sending this siblings a glare.

"That's our job!" Temari said grinning.

"Temari, I think we should get going." Kankuro said.

"Ok." Temari handed Gaara a bento box and walked out the door.

Iruka came in a few seconds later with the real transfer students, a boy and girl.

"I'm so sorry about that." Iruka said sighing.

"Its ok." One of the new kids said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka offered.

"Sure, hello, my name is Sayako Suzuka and I am 17!" The girl said happily. She had yellow-orange hair that just reached her shoulders and green eyes. She wore a green shirt with a purple blazer ,black shorts and black shoes.

"Your turn." she said in a sing-song voice turning to the boy.

"Whatever. My name is Zèin (pronounced Zayne) Suzuka. I am 18, that's all you get." He said in a bored tone. He had raven hair that was styled to look like Jin Kamishina. He wore a white shirt with a black blazer and black pants with white studded belts. His eyes were black and showed no emotion.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, my name is Umino Iruka." Iruka said. "Any questions?"

"Me!" Sakura said waving around her hand.



"Um…yes Sakura?"

"Will you two be my friends!?" She yelled excitedly.

The two just stared at her.

"um…sure that would be nice." Sayako said cheerily.

"Yes! You two should come to a sleepover with us!" Sakura beamed.

"Don't you think that's taking things a bit too fast?" Tenten sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I mean we just met them shouldn't we get to know them a bit first?" Ino said.

"I-It might be fun though." Hinata said.

"Its decided then!" Sakura announced.

"Whatever." Neji, Gaara, responded.

"Sounds fun!" Naruto cheered.

"_Anymore_ questions? Iruka sighed.

"Yeah I got a question." Zèin stated.

"Yes?"

"Where and when do we get to sit down?"

"Yeah, do you expect us to stand here all day? It was bad enough in that hallway." Sayako added.

"I apologize, you two can sit… behind Gaara and Sakura." Iruka said.

"Oh goodie, we get to sit next to the crazy chick." Zèin mumbled , He loved sarcasm.

"HOORAY!" Sakura yelled.

'_This will be interesting' _Gaara smirked.

**I need to stop I will post the next 3 chapters soon. I am sorry for lateness. I am very happy since now I can say Good-Bye to UMS forever!! Promotion ruled! I got some certificate signed by the stupid president of the United States. Big woop. See ya soon.**

**-Suna's Assassin**


	10. Notice

**Hey guys Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but I'm sorry to say that I am putting this story on Hiatus. Now I here are my reasons:**

**Inspiration- Its getting harder to come up with ideas to use, and sadly I'm starting to lose interest in Naruto altogether.**

**Lack of time- My schedule is piling up, time is hard to get now.**

**I don't think I'll be discontinuing this story though, If I get any ideas then I'll gladly post a new chapter, but until then I don't want you all to keep waiting in vain for an update.**

**Thank you,**

**Suna's Assassin**


End file.
